1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of hearing aids and relates to a set, to a method and to a hearing aid. The set and the method according to the invention serve for manufacturing the hearing aid. The hearing aid belongs to the genus of hearing aids which are worn at least partly in the auditory canal and which in a preliminary condition have a casting cavity and which by way of filling the casting cavity in an auditory canal are adapted to this auditory canal. The hearing aid according to the invention in its definitive condition thus comprises a cast shape body which is adapted in an exact manner to the auditory channel of the user. The hearing aid according to the invention is preferably an aid for hearing, a radio receiver device or a device with another acoustic function. The hearing aid according to the invention may however merely have a protective function, which means for example that it may be a protective plug against noise or water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hearing aids of the mentioned type are for example described in the publications EP-0821541 (or U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,587), EP-0821542 (or U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,826) or EP-0821543 (or U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,473). The hearing aids described in these publications have an expandable membrane which extends over the peripheral surface of the device and which is fastened on an outer end-plate and on the loudspeaker forming the inner end-face or on a ring holding the loudspeaker. The end-plate, membrane and loudspeaker essentially delimit the casting cavity, or the shape body which is cast therein. The electronics components of the device are at least partly cast in the shape body in a quasi floating manner and in a manner such that their relative positions to a certain extent are likewise adapted to the shape of the individual auditory canal. For the casting procedure a casting template which is provided for the supply of the casting mass and the bleeding of the casting cavity is placed on the end-plate, and where appropriate a positioning attachment for the exact positioning of the innermost part of the hearing aid in the auditory canal is placed on the inner end-face. After the casting procedure, the casting template and the positioning attachment are removed, by which means the hearing aid is essentially completed and may be worn immediately.